


Tony's secret kink

by manorabrucelee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Brief mention of other kinks, Correct anything you see wrong, Daddy Kink, I don't mind, I wrote this crap I stand by it, M/M, Masturbation, Spanking, Still piece of crap, This is badly written you have been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manorabrucelee/pseuds/manorabrucelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark has a thing for daddy kink / sexual age play and we get to see how he spells the beans.</p><p>This was something Roo My friend asked for. So it's going to be more to what we like ? Than a more logical way. </p><p>Enjoy the kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony's secret kink

Tony Stark has a long list of kinks. He wasn't exactly shy about most of them. The whole world knew about his drag period. His subbing days and his doming era. Even his brief filtration with pup / kitty play. It ended with a bang if you must know.

He single handily revived a tiny kink and fetish shop in Soho, and turned it into a kinky house hold name. Cause he kept shipping their stuff on campus. The stuff he got from the shop .he branded it as the best shit in town. The store even ran a collection called "Tony Stark's Joy Box".

And yet , Tony still has one deep hidden kink a combination of " Daddy kink and age play ". He never actually partook in it. He even made Jarvis erase his print from the Internet whenever he dared to search it. It wasn't really uncommon or taboo. It's just something he liked to keep to himself.

That of course until Pepper came along. Discovering the new and exciting sex life between them. It was explosive loud and fast. And yet Tony didn't get a chance to reveal his kink. He wasn't sure she would like it and he wasn't sure he actually wanted her to know. They called it quits after a while. And he was relieved he didn't tell her.

But then he found Steve, A new love blossomed, something bigger something stronger than he ever knew or experienced before. With Steve the sex was even better. Steve had kinks, Steve was a freak in the sheet. Things that he thought he couldn't get away with in the 40's. They weren't just allowed in this day and age, they were encouraged labelled and given names and rules.

Still Tony didn't feel the need to reveal his kink to him not yet. But that didn't mean he didn't get his fair share of hints that sent him over every time.

There was the time Steve came into the kitchen and found Tony hugging his coffee. " Tony, Coffee is not food , put that away and eat something instead. " it wasn't the sentence itself. It was Steve's delivery and tone. Tony had to get up and leave the kitchen to hide his erection.

Then there was the time Steve stood on top of him hand crossed .while Tony was tending to his "business" in his office. Steve teased " If you keep doing that you'll go blind". Again it wasn't the line it was Steve towering body over him. His stand , his crossed arms. It all screamed daddy material. Tony never cummed so fast or this abrupt before in his life.

Of course he couldn't forget the time while he was showering and Steve pulled away the curtain to inspected him and gave out a grunt " I think you need to do a better job , I need a nice clean boy laying next to me in bed tonight " he did wiggle his eyebrows at Tony then gave his bottom a playful swat. To the common man this is friendly banter between boyfriends. To Tony Stark though, it sent his brain to over drive, it took him a solid hour of banging Steve to get rid of his erection.

The day he had to spill the beans. Was the day Clint went and pulled a stunt on one of their mission. It wasn't something Clint hasn't done before. He went on a little recon mission just before the whole thing went down. He just did it with total radio silence though . Which got Steve fuming with rage the whole ride home and he gave Clint a piece of his mind.

" Wipe that smirk off your face Barton! Do you think I enjoy having my commands and rules broken!!! I don't make plans just for the fun it Clint !! They were put down to protect you and perform the mission with least number of losses possible. You will follow my plan to a T. And you'll do exactly as I say!! I'm the leader of the team. I get to say what risks could or couldn't be taken."

Right about there, Clint who was sitting down getting the " follow the rules " lecture. Got up and left Steve mid way through his rant. Steve's face showed shocked for a little while then anger was draw all over his face.

Steve extended his hand pulled Clint over his propped up leg and started to swat Clint .while he was yelling out in pain. Steve didn't stop there, he lowered Clint's pants and delivered a few more swats till he was sure that the whole of Clint's behind was a dark shade of red. Then Steve removed his leg and Clint fell to the ground ,but dart into Bucky's arms sobbing . The whole team was shocked by this behavior. Steve was always the advice in a light tone type of Guy.

Bucky was the only one who didn't seem to be shocked at all by this . " There there Clint, you got to see papa bear at his worst. Its ok you're fine now. You're ok. Steve is just upset that you could have gotten hurt and he would have blamed himself for it. It's ok he did it to all of us back in the howling commandos days". Bucky fixed Clint so he was on his lap and gently rocked him and patted his back to sooth Clint.

Tony's pants were wet. The last time he cummed into his pants without stimulation was when he was a teenager. It took Tony a few minutes to compose himself. He needed to get his this kink in check ,if he wanted to keep being in charge. No leader cums after his significant other delivers a punishment. None the less a spanking.

They arrived at the Tower and Bucky is still carrying Clint between his arms. Every one followed Bucky and Steve to the communal floor. No one dared to move without Steve's say so. This Bucky found hilarious.

" You guys need to relax , Papa bear doesn't strike unless there is a rude man or women " he glanced at Nat and winked " Or someone tried to put himself in harm's way, Like Clint just did " Clint let out a whine as Bucky tried to kiss his cheek.

" You know Bucky , I never liked you guys calling me that. I saw myself as a caring leader. One that put the safety of his team first. " Steve spoke and crossed his arms.

" Well , bears are extremely protective of their young , so they're not mistaken in that area " Bruce spoke but was hesitant to do so.

Steve smiled up at Bruce and gestured for him to come close. Bruce did so but was still somewhat shaking. Steve pulled him into his lap and planted kisses all over his face. " You should never fear me Brucie , Out of all them you're my little angel" . He held on tighter to Bruce as he flourished under Steve's praise.

Tony saw red. Not only did Steve accidentally or maybe on purpose participate in his kink. But now he's treating Bruce like Tony should be treated. Heck even Clint got a spanking out of this new found Steve. Tony seethed with anger. Then Steve got up to make it better to Clint. Tony just rolled his eyes.

When the official post mission team time ended. Tony was sour and ticked off. He and Steve got up into the elevator in complete silence. When Steve extended his hand to pull Tony to a kiss. Tony slapped his hand away " You don't get to fucking touch me."

Steve was shocked by the sudden change in Tony. He started to quickly rethink the events of the day. Nothing stuck out as being a particularly bad boyfriend marital. " What the hell Tony? What did I do? "

" The fuck you didn't do! You asshole! Running around like you're the know it all Captain. You know shit about shit Steven . News Flash! You suck at being a leader too. " Tony growled at Steve.

" Tony , If you're upset , let's talk about this like adults no need for name calling. " Steve's voice was clam and low not Captain America low but daddy Steve low.

" who the fuck died and made you king ? Who said let's put the Popsicle in charge. You're old ,you're out of touch and you know shit about technology " Tony didn't make sense, he was upset about what he saw and now he just wants to get Steve just as upset.

" Anthony , You're too close to getting a spanking yourself. You're upset I get that, tell me what it is , and we can work it out together. If you keep mouthing off I can't help you." Steve's eyes were fixed on Tony.

" Like fuck you'll touch me with your filthy paws. " Tony yelled ,the elevator dinged and Steve's hands were about to reach Tony.

Tony darted out of the elevator with Steve on his tail. Soon Tony's human body failed him as Steve's enhanced strength kicked into gear. In one fluid movement Tony was caught, Tucked under Steve's arm, pants pulled down and Steve swatted the bare behind.

Tony yelled, kicked and screamed for Steve to stop. But Steve's steel grip didn't waver and his swats didn't relent. Tony's cock however knew no shame it went on full display and had the audacity to cum. Steve let down Tony after he wailed " SORRY DADDY ".

Steve took the now sobbing Tony to the corner. Tony has passed the state of normal crying to hysterical extend he almost made himself sick. He cummed on Steve's side, He was spanked by Steve. His pants were down and he was in a corner.

Steve gave him a good 10 minutes in the corner before coming over and without talking turning Tony around getting his legs out of his pants. Wiping him clean with a warm wash cloth between his legs . Then getting up and wiping Tony's tears away with a wet towel to Tony's relief it was cold and then Steve held on to a cup of water and fed it to Tony. He turned Tony back into the corner for another 10 minutes.

Tony now was somewhat calm , his crying turned into sniffling. And he found himself in a wet shirt and very bruised bottom. Steve stood next to him tabbed his shoulder and Tony cling to him. Steve carried him to the couch.

" Now , are you going to tell me what this is really about ? " Steve spoke he was gentle and tried his best to sooth Tony.

Tony shook his head.

" Tony , baby I delivered spankings throughout my services none of my men had that strong reaction to it. " Steve gently spoke again and he placed a kiss on Tony's forehead.

Tony just hid his head into Steve's shoulder. And whimpered when Steve patted his bottom.

Steve got up with Tony still clinging to him. And walked to the fridge. He placed the lotion inside to cool off when he first placed Tony in the corner. He took it out and carried Tony to their bedroom. He got on the bed and the moved Tony around so that Tony would be on his tummy over Steve's lap. Steve started to gently rub Tony's bottom . " I can't help fix it. If I don't know what the problem is, I want you to be honest with me just as I am with you". Steve spoke again still gentle still calm as he tried to sooth Tony.

Tony let out a sigh and hid his face with his hands, and mumbled something.

" Tony baby , You can't say I don't want to talk about it. Your pants had cum stains from a while ago and you made my side wet. Obviously this is a turn on. Just tell me which part of it so I can do it again. I want my lover to be satisfied." Steve grinned as Tony let out a chuckle. They agreed that the word " Lover " is just too much for them.

" see see I can make you laugh! Now just tell me what it is. I want to be that thing for you. Tony I never saw you go off like that. That's stuff of legends " Steve pulled Tony up and fixed him so he was laying his head on his chest.

Tony had a scowl on his face as Steve kissed every part of face till Tony huffed out " Steve stop! "

" Not until you tell me! " And he kissed his nose .

" Ughhhhh .fine! Fine! Just stop kissing my face. " Tony pushed Steve away.

" oh what hardship you have , Your boyfriend is kissing your face. Someone should call the cops. This is clearly abuse ! " Steve smirked at Tony.

" You done being a smart mouth? " Tony glared back at Steve.

" Never!!" And he kissed Tony again.

" I won't talk if you keep it up." Tony warned. Steve immediately stopped and put on a straight face.

" How well do you know ...." And Tony mumbled the rest.

" age play and daddy kink? Pretty well why? OH oh ....Ooooooooh " Steve had an evil grin on his face " Is that why my little Tony was upset down stairs? He saw his daddy with Bruce? My little boy got jealous didn't he? " Right before Steve's eyes Tony's cock sprang into life. " oh this is , this is just incredible! I don't think I ever got you excited by just talking before. "

Tony let out a whine" This is bad" and went to cover his cock with his hands.

Steve pushed them away " You're never to hide this from daddy little boy. And you never ever tend to this alone " the more Steve spoke the harder Tony's cock got. " That's my good boy. My very own little boy. Poor fella must have wanted a daddy for so long. Well daddy is here now little buddy. " Steve wrapped his hand around Tony's cock and gently gave it a few pumps and Tony shot out again.  
" Good boy Tony , cummimg for his daddy. Aren't I the lucky daddy."

" Stop that ! " Tony whined.

" What's that son? Want me to keep going well anything for my little prince. Who is my good boy ? " Steve looked to examine Tony's face which turned a dark shade of red. " He knows who he is " and Steve started to kiss Tony's forehead. " You are my good boy , Daddy will never love another boy or girl as much as he loves you ".

Tony hid his face into Steve's chest blushing red.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I like, leave me a comment about you like and I might hook you up. 
> 
> I don't do grammer or punctuation well. So corrections are appropriated.


End file.
